


Was it All in My Fantasy?

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Color vision soulmate au, FAHC Au, Fake AH Crew, Guns, M/M, Soulmate AU, Trevor's a prick when he's tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Everyone’s slightly colorblind when they’re born, only missing a few colors or some of them were distorted until they shook hands with their soulmate. The colors would fade in and mesh into the rest of the colors, completing their vision and bringing the soulmates together. At least, that’s what Alfredo was told since he was a kid. So, why did Trevor—his boss now—not say anything when they shook hands, solidifying Alfredo’s place with the Fakes?





	Was it All in My Fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is purely based on the fact that Trevor is colorblind.
> 
> Mood Song: [Faded by Alan Walker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reuYXbHOc1c)

Everyone’s slightly colorblind when they’re born, only missing a few colors or some of them were distorted until they shook hands with their soulmate. The colors would fade in and mesh into the rest of the colors, completing their vision and bringing the soulmates together. At least, that’s what Alfredo was told since he was a kid. So, why did Trevor—his boss now—not say anything when they shook hands, solidifying Alfredo’s place with the Fakes?

All the colors combined and Alfredo couldn’t believe that he’d found his soulmate within the Fake AH Crew. He would’ve cried in happiness then and there if Trevor didn’t completely dismiss Alfredo from his office so he could get back to work, but Alfredo hovered for a moment and hoped that Trevor would realize that his vision changed too.

He never acknowledged his presence when he looked back down at his paperwork.

Disappointed, Alfredo left Trevor’s office and closed the door behind him. Maybe Trevor wasn’t his soulmate, maybe he was just imagining things and getting hopeful. Alfredo grimaced. Hopeful about what? Trevor was his boss now and he was pretty good looking; however, Alfredo couldn’t help but feel saddened at the fact that Trevor wasn’t his soulmate. Before anyone else could catch him about to cry right outside of Trevor’s office door, Alfredo hightailed it out of the hallway and pushed past someone just as a single tear fell, leaving the penthouse to collect his thoughts.

_He hadn’t found his soulmate yet._

Repeating it a few times in his head, Alfredo wanted to convince himself that it was true. He really hadn’t yet. But why did his heart ache when he thought about anyone else other than Trevor? Reaching the street, Alfredo looked around. He needed to do something— _anything_ —to distract himself from this. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? When his eyes landed on the sign of Ammunation, he hurried over and narrowly avoided a car since he jaywalked before immediately going to the range.

There was a knock on the door and Trevor sighed, reluctantly letting them know that they could come in and keeping his eyes on the paperwork. Holding a single finger up, Trevor finished the page he was reading and put it aside before lifting his gaze to Jeremy and furrowing his eyebrows at the fact that his vision had gone monochrome. He shook his head slightly before addressing Jeremy, “I’m sorta busy right now, but do you need something?”

Jeremy frowned and approached Trevor’s desk, laying his hands on the desk and tilting his head slightly. “Yeah, actually.” Jeremy glanced behind him, “Just bumped into Fredo in the hallway after he left your office, looked like he was about to cry. Did you… did you say something to him?”

“I simply welcomed him to the Crew, he was fine when I congratulated him.”

The shorter’s eyes darted back to Trevor and straightened up, removing his hands from the desk. “Are you sure?”

It was Trevor’s turn to frown. “Jeremy please, I haven’t scolded him for shit, if that’s what you’re thinking. I welcomed him to the crew and that was it, I didn’t notice any discomfort within him.”

“Dude, we were gonna celebrate with bevs in the living room, but he left the penthouse without a word. Obviously, you said something that upset him, _go talk to him._ ”

“Jeremy, get out of my office, I’m busy,” Trevor replied and looked back at his paperwork because the monochrome was really giving him a headache. He hardly flinched at the force of Jeremy slamming his hands on his desk as the few decorations on his desk shook momentarily before ceasing all movement. Looking around at the stuff on his desk, Trevor blinked once and suddenly his eyes were on Jeremy, shooting up from his desk and glaring at the shorter man. “What the fuck do you want from me? I didn’t do shit to him, I didn’t say shit to him, and if you haven’t noticed, I’m a little busy making sure you fucks don’t die for the next heist.” He wasn’t sure if he was frowning at Jeremy or the fact that his vision was still monochrome.

Jeremy said through grit teeth, “At least fucking talk to him. You need a fucking break from your desk anyway and it’s not doing shit for you. You’re clearly tired beyond all hell: You’ve got bags under your eyes, you’re immediate reaction is fight, and you’ve instinctively reached for a weapon when you’re not in any real danger.” Jeremy looked pointedly at where Trevor had his trusty knife in hand as Trevor followed his gaze and huffed before dropping his knife on his desk and sitting. “Listen, you need to get out and considering Fredo’s probably sulking at a shooting range right now, you can go see what he’s up to. Knock out to birds with one stone, efficient, see?”

Taking one more look around his office and at Jeremy, Trevor finally deflated and released a breath, “Okay… I’ll check on Fredo.” Finally, he could feel how tired he really was. _God, when was the last time he rested?_ He met eyes with Jeremy who had a look of uncertainty, but honestly, Trevor was a little offended and grabbed his knife to holster it. “I’m going,” he said and walked around his desk to emphasize his point as he walked with Jeremy outside his office.

Before they parted, Jeremy stopped him, “Please don’t make it worse, he honestly looked really sad and before you say again that you didn’t do anything, think about what you say before you say it. If he comes back worse, then we really need to work on your people skills.”

Trevor scoffed, “My people skills are fine.”

Jeremy snorted, “Uh huh, sure pal.” He walked away with a wave of his hand as Trevor sighed and left the penthouse for the nearest shooting range.

It had only been several minutes, but Alfredo had shot over five hundred bullets at stationary and moving targets. At one point, he’d missed a shot when his vision flashed mahogany, indicating that Trevor was angry about something. Alfredo shook his head. _No, not Trevor, your eyes are just playing tricks on you._ Colors only flashed or remained in someone’s vision if someone’s soulmate experienced intense emotions, but his eyes were just messing with him.

_Trevor wasn’t his soulmate._

Reloading quickly, Alfredo aimed and would’ve shot perfectly if it wasn’t for the loud clearing of a throat that was clearly intended to fuck him up. Sighing, Alfredo placed the gun on the counter and opened his mouth to say something, but shut it immediately when he realized it was Trevor and blinked dumbly at the other.

Trevor tilted his head slightly and inquired, “So, what happened? Heard you got upset about something I said.”

Ah, ever the straightforward one.

Already feeling his hands start to shake, Alfredo turned to pick up his gun and started to take it apart skillfully so Trevor wouldn’t notice them tremble. “Upset? Why would I be upset? Who told you that?” Alfredo thanked the heavens his voice didn’t waver.

Chuckling, Trevor walked over to the bench against the wall opposite of Alfredo and sat down, leaning against the wall with a content smile, “Three questions in one go, hm? You must be really nervous about something.”

Momentarily freezing, Alfredo quickly recovered and hoped that Trevor didn’t catch it, “Why would I be nervous about anything?”

“Question four _and_ still avoiding my question, can you set a record?”

Ever the observant one.

Alfredo sighed in defeat and dropped the pieces of his gun onto the counter, finally turning around to face Trevor with an apparent frown. “What do you want, Trevor?” His heart ached when he saw his missing colors on Trevor. It was somehow more vibrant on Trevor than any other object that held his missing colors. How could Trevor be Alfredo’s soulmate, but Alfredo wasn’t his?

Watching the other for a moment, Trevor clicked his tongue and stood, clasping his hands behind his back, “Well, there’s this new Fake—who just became one about half an hour ago actually—and they left my office quite upset right past Jeremy who came to my office and basically blamed me for upsetting the newbie, when in fact, I said nothing to this new Fake and they left my office completely fine. So, I agreed to leave my office and talk to this new Fake and well… here I am.” Trevor said with his arms outstretched.

Alfredo narrowed his eyes, “Could you sound any blinder and dismissive?”

Trevor raised a brow in question.

“It’s completely about what you _didn’t_ say. You could’ve said no, or… or-or, I don’t know, something about how you don’t believe in it or some shit. Literally _anything else,_ except for not acknowledging it at all and leaving me to find out what your silence meant.”

Trevor frowned, “Feel like we’re talking about different things, Fredo.”

Huffing angrily, Alfredo turned around and started assembling his gun again so he could leave. “Unbelievable,” he hissed out and started for the exit, but his vision flashed yellow before a hand grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned and gripped his gun tighter, _“What?”_ He wasn’t going to shoot Trevor, but he was getting beyond pissed off with the other’s attitude currently.

“Red,” Trevor said and quickly explained, “I saw a flash of red just now.”

“Good for you,” Alfredo scoffed, “you should go see if your soulmate’s alright.” He tried to leave again, but Trevor wasn’t letting go.

“My vision was monochrome earlier too and it's fluctuating right now,” he told him hurriedly.

Alfredo froze. The color drained completely meant that either the soulmate was dead or refused to follow the norm of soulmates and chose to look for love elsewhere. Alfredo slowly turned to look at Trevor with a frown.

“My vision’s never changed like that before, it just started today…” Trevor averted his gaze briefly before looking back at Alfredo with a look of regret, “after I shook hands with you.” Releasing his grip on Alfredo’s arm, Trevor stepped back, “I didn’t see my vision change. There were no colors added or that fit into place after I shook hands with you so I didn’t notice, but all the color shifts that happen after you find your soulmate was happening to me. So either I’m a complete idiot and you’re my soulmate or I’m overthinking everything and you’re not.” When Alfredo didn’t answer immediately, Trevor sighed, “Fredo, did your vision change after you shook hands with me?”

“No.”

Surprised, Trevor noticed his vision fade completely into monochrome and _it stayed_ as his eyes widened and Alfredo walked away from him, knowingly leaving Trevor by himself to think about his mistakes and refusing to go back.

“Fredo…”

Stopping, Alfredo turned around and outstretched his arms, “I didn’t find my soulmate yet, Trevor, sorry to disappoint you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to the penthouse.”

Finally, Alfredo left Trevor alone as Alfredo’s vision flashed a hue of blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make a sequel if people like it?


End file.
